


All Wet And Nowhere To Go

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qhuinn overhead something between Blay and Saxton, and he's been reckless ever since. Blay's not putting up with it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wet And Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen because I did that copping out on the sex thing. Oops. Man, I fail at finishing memes I start. :/ I'm glad I at least one fic for this. This was for subtlefire on LJ. <3 She said cliche and thunderstorms as her prompt, and if that didn't say make outs in the rain, nothing else does, and somehow it gained plot! Argh. D:>;;

The rain pounded down against the concrete, washing away blood and the sweet, cloying smell of the _lessers_ he had killed. Qhuinn could breath in without wanting to gag. It majorly sucked that he was soaked, though. His clothes did not lend well to being waterlogged.

He scowled as he made his way to find an awning or something to duck under, so he could at least attempt to dry off. Finding none, Qhuinn gave up and just headed back for the manor, sans his car. Hell if he was going to fuck up his leather seats with his wet self.

A car blared its horn behind him, making him frown as he spun around. "Get in the car," Blay stated from his rolled down car window. "You're gonna get yourself sick."

Qhuinn snorted. "Dude, why do you think I'm not just taking my car home?" he questioned, crossing his arms to look imposing, but looking a bit like a drowned rat canceled out that effect. "I'm not gonna ruin your upholstery."

Blay rolled his eyes, a little irritable. "Stop being a stubborn idiot. Like I care about that."

"Yeah, right," Qhuinn countered. "That BMW is your baby."

"Qhuinn," Blay stated firmly. "Get in the car."

"No," he replied, a bit petulantly. "I'll see you back home. Don't wait up."

Qhuinn began to walk away when he heard Blay's car door slam closed. He turned around sharply to see Blay stalking towards him. "Hey! What part of-"

"Stop," Blay interrupted him, grabbing Qhuinn by the collar of his shirt. "You've been doing this. Being reckless, and I mean more so than usual."

"You're seeing things," Qhuinn said as he tried to push Blay's hand away. "I'm just taking this Brother business serious. That's all."

"Bull. Shit," Blay enunciated. "I know you. What the hell is up with you? Something's making you freak, so tell me."

Qhuinn remained silent until shoved him hard against a brick wall of an alley behind them. "Ow, fuck! What was the for!?" he griped and received a look that told him to spill already. "Fine, I overheard you and Saxton-"

"When?" Blay cut in curiously.

Qhuinn growled. "The _mating ceremony_ talk," he gritted out as Blay stared at him wordlessly. "Yeah, now, can you fucking leave me be?"

Blay bit his lip before laughing. "Hey!" Qhuinn exclaimed, shoving at Blay. "Why the fuck are you laughing, man? It's not... I... Nevermind, just fuck off, all right?"

"No," he replied, pressing Qhuinn back against the wall. "You heard the proposal then stomped off then, right?"

Qhuinn gave Blay a suspicious look that spoke volumes of 'duh.' "Then you missed the most important part," he murmured, suddenly much closer than Qhuinn thought he had been.

He swallowed thickly. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Qhuinn asked, his heart beating like it would bust out of his chest at any moment.

"I told him I wasn't bonded to him, and he knew that," Blay replied. "And the one I'm bonded to just needs to get it through his thick skull that I'm not going anywhere, and he is good enough for me."

Qhuinn chuckled weakly. "You really said all that, Blay?"

Blay smiled a shy little smile, face illuminated for a moment by a flash of lightning. "Not quite. Just the bit about already being bonded, but I mean every word, you know," he said quietly, slipping his free hand to Qhuinn's cheek. "So, are you going to give up yet because I will wait forever."

"I know..." Qhuinn murmured with a slight bitter chuckle. "You're determined. That part got through to my thick skull, I swear."

"That's a start," Blay replied, his hand slipping the back of Qhuinn's head. "Then I've got some work to do."

The thunder boomed in the distance as Blay's lips crashed against Qhuinn's. Even though he expect the kiss since he knew Blay's body language, he didn't kiss back right away. When Blay's hand that had been curled angrily into his shirt released to press his palm against his chest, right over his heart, Qhuinn finally kissed back.

His arms instinctively wrapped around Blay's waist to pull him closer as their tongues danced a dance they both knew by heart. Lightning flashed again, and Blay pulled away for a breath, resting his forehead against Qhuinn's.

"I think I could convince you more back at the manor..." Blay murmured against his lips.

Qhuinn unconsciously licked his lips, catching Blay's with his tongue in the process. "Less talking, before I back out again," he replied, a bit ashamed by the fact that he was the coward here, every time they got this far.

Blay's lips fell upon his again, blurring the feelings of shame, guilt, and slight pang of fear of fucking everything up. He kissed back fervently, losing himself in the sensations of Blay's lips and tongue moving against his, and that hand that was slowly working its way under his shirt.


End file.
